Shota Advanture
by ArhiArDelPut05
Summary: Oliver and his friends go to the new Advanture in Secret Island. In there, Oliver meet Rone, Arhi, Keysa, Lenny, Cel, Meirin, Ghesya, Efen, Argan, and anymore...Oliver...err...bertarung dengan orang orang yang agak aneh disana. Bagaimanakah cerita Oliver dan his Friends disana? Mari kita simak ceritanya. Tee-Hee cerita pertama saya XD
1. Chapter 1

**Shota Advanture!**

**Author : ArhiArDelPut05**

Chapter 1

* * *

Arhi : Minna! Ugh, saya ga tau kenapa seperti bukan saya saja hari ini…ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran saya, entah apa itu.  
Oliver Zero : Kira kira, apakah itu?  
Sinta : Hei, Author Ga Jelas…kapan mau buat sample lagu buat kami?  
Santi : Betul itu, Author…*memelas*  
Arhi : Entahlah…  
Keysa : Author Ga Jelas ya? Bagus juga, hehe.  
Sherry Yukari : Ada yang mau teh?  
Rain : Ampun! Si Crazy Tea muncul!  
Sherry Yukari : Maaf saja ya, anda juga Crazy Tea Fans -_-  
Rain : Loli Yandere! XD  
Keysa : Kamu bukan Loli Yandere Rain…kamu itu Yandere! :P  
Rey : Wah…Author kaga ngomong lagi!  
Efen : Dia cape ngurusin mereka mereka yang pada aneh…*nunjuk ke arah Keysa, Rain, Yukari*  
Oliver Zero : Wahhh! Awas…jangan tunjuk tunjuk Yukari seperti itu…nanti kena sabit Dark Crystalnya…  
Efen : Biarin ah…  
Amuro : Woi! Kalau begini ceritanya ga bakal dibuat!  
Reisen : Penasaran…*cling_cling*  
Sinta&Santi : Waaa! Reisen! Kita pergi dari sini! *narik Reisen*  
Reisen : Kenapa? -_-  
Sinta&Santi : Nanti ketularan aneh…*Berbisik*  
Arhi : Saya mendengarnya loh…  
Reisen : *Berbinar binar*  
Rain : Reisen…mau nangis?  
Reisen : Ha…Hatsyiii!  
Meirin : *Bawa bawa bawang merah di dekat Reisen* Eh? Maaf…  
Amuro : Reisen alergi bawang merah ya?  
Reisen : Kelihatannya…iya kakak kakak sekalian!  
Rain : Meirin itu mirip bawang merah!  
Meirin : Bawang merah itu kuanggap seperti seseorang.  
Cel : *Menatap tajam Meirin*  
Meirin : Eh? Ga jadi deh…*ketakutan*  
Arhi : Woy! Bersisik!  
Keysa : Moto copy!  
Arhi : Terserah ane! Oke kita ke inti! Disclaimer para Shota! Warning para Loli Yandere! Oh ya, genre dan Ratednya ya liat aja dah…  
Rey : Kejam banget kami disebut Shota!  
Oliver Zero : Woy! Kasian Readersnya kalau ga dikasih tahu Genre sama Rated nya!  
Keysa : Emang ada Readersnya?  
Efen : Entahlah…  
Arhi : *Ngambek* CEPETAN! Genre nya Fantasy dan War! Rated nya ga tau apa!  
Sinta&Santi : Sabar Kakak…  
Sherry Yukari : Ane di cap Loli Yandere ya? -_-  
Arhi : Iya…cepetan bacain…T_T *Nangis*  
All : Ya…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik ArhiArDelPut05, tapi milik Yamaha Coorporation. Arhi hanya meminjamnya saja. Dan ini fanfic tentang para Shota di Vocaloid (Len ngambek). Fanfic ini dibuat entah karena yang serba GaJe ceritanya pun pasti GaJe#Dijitak Arhi. Oke, Gomenasai! Cerita chap pertama GaJe…maklum, masih chap 1.**

**Warning : OC nya banyak banget! Ga sesuai EYD, GaJe, penuh dengan Typo, sangat sangat GaJe, membosankan, de el el.**

Keysa : Ane dianggap bahaya ya? Nape ane bacain Warning ya?  
Sherry Yukari : Sugan…  
Rain : Namanya Yukari tapi ngomong sunda, ga pantes banget…-_-  
Sherry Yukari : Biarin :P  
Arhi : Oke mulai dari cerita yang super GaJe ini. GaJe No Jutsu!

.

.

Di sebuah tempat…ada sebuah mimpi kecil…

* * *

Oliver Zero : Belum apa apa udah…#dijitak Author.

* * *

Oke, serius!

Di sebuah kota yang entah berada dimana mungkin jauh di dalam dalam dalam dalam dalam dalam dunia Fantasy.

* * *

Rey : Singkat aja napa? Jadi Sangat Dalam.  
Arhi : Protes wae!

* * *

Ada seorang anak bernama Oliver

* * *

Oliver Zero : Oliver? Mirip sama saya#Plak  
Arhi : Situ disini dipanggil Zero woy!

* * *

Oliver adalah seorang manusia biasa yang punya banyak salah#Plak. Oliver itu murid dari sekolah Vocaloid School, kelas V3 Vocatone.

* * *

Oliver : Kalau saya dari Vocatone saja…tandanya yang lain ga ada?

* * *

Okelah, saya pindahin kelasnya! Oliver kelas V3. Dia punya teman yang Shota juga, namanya Lui di V3, Len di V2, Piko di V2, dan Ryuuto di V2. Walaupun begitu. Oliver itu pendiam dan sangat amat polos…

Oliver sangat ingin berpetualang, tapi, dia kan anak orang kaya, jadi hal itu pasti…DILARANG!

* * *

Len : Ga usah segitunya kali…sampe kata Dilarang nya pake Capslock.

* * *

Oliver sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya yang hanya diisi dengan les les baca ini itu, de el el. Sampai pada akhirnya Oliver melihat sesosok yang kecil di jendela(Bukan Aoki Lapis! Aoki Lapis disini ukuran besar!)

* * *

Aoki Lapis : Besar itu setinggi Ultraman? :3  
Author : Bukan…maksudnya ukuran manusia…-_-

* * *

Sesosok itu mempunyai sayap (Sesosok?). Siapakah dia?

"Hah…huh? Kau siapa?" tanya Oliver mendekati sosok misterius itu.  
"Hah! Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya sosok misterius itu.  
"Iya…memangnya kau tak bisa dilihat oleh orang ya?" tanya Oliver dengan wajah polosnya, wkwkwk.  
"Heeeeh! Kau bisa membantuku kan? Aku butuh bantuanmu!" tukas sosok misterius itu.  
"Boleh saja sih, tapi…" ucapan Oliver belum selesai.  
"Ollie(Panggilan Oliver disini#Dijitak Oliver)! Ada temanmu!" panggil pelayan Oliver.  
"Ah…maaf tunggu sebentar!" ucap Oliver dan pergi menghampiri yang disebut temannya oleh pelayan tadi.

Saat Oliver melihat, terlihatlah 4 sosok arwah yang turun dari langit untuk menjemput Oliver ke Langit Ketujuh#Dilindes Len, Dicambuk Lui, Disetrum Piko dan Ryuuto, dijitak Oliver. Oke maaf…

* * *

Oliver Zero : *Merasa tersindir, pundung sendiri*

* * *

"Hai Oliver!" sapa Len.  
"Hai, Len, Hai Lui, Hai Piko, Hai Ryuuto!" sapa Oliver.  
"Hai juga Oliver!" jawab Lui, Piko, dan Ryuuto.  
"Ada apa? Kenapa kemari? Ga biasanya…" tanya Oliver. (Author : Bahasanya formal banget…#Plak)  
"Kan tadi kami sudah bilang!" jawab Lui.  
"Setahuku hanya Lui yang bilang…" ucap Oliver Bingung.  
"Kan aku bilang kami…" jelas Lui.

* * *

.Flasback Mode ON

_"__Oliver! Kami akan pergi ke rumahmu! Ingat kan? Kita mau membuat lagu!" jelas Lui.  
"Boleh saja…" jawab Oliver.  
"Kalau hanya Lui sih, tak masalah…orangtuaku pasti tak akan marah…" batin Oliver._

* * *

.Flashback Mode OFF

"Hah! Benar juga! Aku Lupa! Dan Aku mengira hanya kau saja!" ucap Oliver.  
"Cih…bagaimana ini? Apa orang tuamu mengizinkan kami?" tanya Len.  
"Ga tau tuh…" jawab Oliver. Dari kejauhan, sosok misterius itu melihat mereka yang sedang kebingungan.  
"Haaaaaaaaaah, kasihan sekali mereka, seandainya kekuatanku tidak hilang, pasti kubantu mereka. Huh, harus!" ucap Sosok Misterius itu. Si Sosok Misterius itu pun pergi menuju jendela dan melompat, berharap kekuatannya untuk terbang masih ada…dan hasilnya….NIHIL! Si sosok misterius itu terjatuh dan berteriak kencang.  
"Eh? Ada yang teriak…kelihatannya agak jauh dari sini…" ucap Len.  
"Hmm…benar juga…" ucap Piko membenarkan kata kata Len.  
"Hmm…ah!" Oliver melihat sosok kecil yang akan jatuh dari lantai kamarnya, sudah pasti itu sosok misterius, dan dapat dipastikan dialah orang yang berteriak. Oliver langsung menangkapnya dengan tangan.  
"Eh? Oliver…kau sedang apa?" tanya Ryuuto.  
"Hmm, siapa dia?" tanya Lui saat melihat sosok misterius yang berukuran kecil itu.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu…tapi, tadi dia minta bantuanku…" jelas Oliver.  
"Dengar!" teriak sosok misterius itu.  
"Apa? Itu suaramu saat berteriak? Kecil sekali…" ejek Len -_-.  
"Biarinlah! Namanya juga saya peri!" jelas sosok misterius itu yang ternyata adalah peri.

* * *

Rain : Dan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ro…#Dijitak Arhi.

* * *

"Namaku Rone!" jelas peri itu yang ternyata sesuai dugaan Rain. -_-#Arhi pundung.  
"Peri? Mana ada di dunia ini yang namanya PERI!" ejek Piko.  
"Buktinya di depan matamu apa?" tanya Rone.

* * *

Rey : OC nya udah mulai masuk ke cerita nih, bakal nambah GaJe#Ditusuk pake pedang sama Author.  
Oliver Zero : Eeeeh! Itu kan pedangku!  
Arhi : Pinjem nape?  
Efen : Aku jamin…dalam hitungan kelima…Rey akan langsung sembuh.  
Keysa : 1…2…3…4…5!  
Rey : Yeay!  
Oliver Zero : Hebat!  
Rey : Sudah direncanakan…^_^  
Oliver Zero : Kalau begitu ^_^ hebatnya saya ganti jadi…CURANG! #Kesal  
Arhi : Udah! Lanjut lagi ceritanya!

* * *

"Tapi, kami tidak bermimpi kan?" ejek Lui.  
"Grrh! Nih!" Rone pun memukul mereka bertiga dengan palu esnya agar mereka percaya. Palu esnya segede palu biasa yang dipakai manusia -_- dan katanya hilang kekuatannya tapi entah kenapa Rone bisa mengeluarkan palu itu -_-

* * *

Keysa : Authornya juga ga tau kenapa…apalagi kita, iya ga?  
Sinta&Santi : Betul betul!  
Reisen : Hmm, Authornya kan Ga Jelas! Sikapnya juga Ga Jelas!  
Arhi : Kalian mau pake sabit atau Gundam Freedom nih!  
Keysa, Reisen, Sinta&Santi : _Dheg_! Ga…ga dua duanya deh!  
Arhi : Hnnnn? -_-

* * *

"OC nya ngomong wae!" ucap Ryuuto dengan nada kesal.  
"Hehe, ingin kali!" ucap Oliver tersenyum.  
"WOY! Ane belum masuk Fic ini! Sorry aja ya…anda anda sekalian harusnya nurutin perintah saya!" tegur Author yang tiba tiba muncul dan hilang lagi. Sementara Oliver, Lui, Len, Piko, dan Ryuuto hanya Sweatdrop aja ngeliatnya. Tapi, Tunggu!  
"Tadi katanya belum masuk! Berarti…" ucap Len terhenti.  
"Si Author Ga Jelas itu bakal masuk di Fic ini dong!" tukas Oliver, Lui, Len, Piko, dan Ryuuto.  
"Emang iya…" jelas Zero(Oliver Zero) yang kemudian ngilang lagi.  
"Hah? Dasar hantu!" ketus Rone.  
"Kalian juga! Bukannya bantuin malah Sweatdrop dan cengo gitu!" keluh Rone.

* * *

Arhi : Skip this time! -_-  
Keysa : Untung sayanya belum masuk loh!  
Efen : Keysa masuk malah tambah kacau!  
Keysa : Hmm..#ngambek.  
Len : Waa! OC nya juga mau masuk! Gawat!  
Oliver : Cerita Super GaJe nya sangat sangat benar menjadi kenyataan!  
Arhi : Abaikan para OC dan para Chara yang protes ini -_-  
All Chara & OC : Eeeeeh?

* * *

"Baiklah, minta bantuan apa?" tanya Oliver dengan polosnya XD.  
"Tolong kembalikan aku ke tempat asalku! Aku disini hilang kekuatan dan tak bisa mengembalikkannya hanya ke Lenny saja!" tukas Rone dengan GaJe nya#Plak.  
"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kami tak mengerti?" tanya Ryuuto.  
"Gini, saya kehilangan kekuatan, dan kekuatan itu hanya bisa dikembalikkan oleh Lenny, sang The Queen of Fairy, tapi, Lenny-sama tinggal di tempatku sebelum kesini!" jelas Rone tidak dengan GaJe.  
"Oh, begitu…lalu…tempatmu dimana?" tanya Oliver.  
"Di sana…" jawab Rone menunjuk ke arah langit.  
"Weee!? Mana bisa kita kesana woy!" ketus Len.  
"Disana ada dunia yang namanya Secret Island! Disanalah tempatku!" jelas Rone.  
"Tapi, kami kan di bumi…" jelas Piko polos.  
"Ayolah! Jika tidak bisa kesana…biar kalian mengunjungi orang yang bisa kesana!" tukas Rone.  
"Huh…siapa itu?" tanya Lui.  
"Ikuti aku!" jelas Rone.

* * *

Mereka berlima pun mengikuti perintah Rone, Rone berdiri diatas topi Oliver sambil memberi petunjuk jalan. Dipejalanan, mereka berlima harus menaiki pesawat jurusan Indonesia, dan naik bus jurusan Cianjur, Jawa Barat, sampailah mereka di kota Cianjur XD

"Hum, ini kota apa?" tanya Oliver kepada Rone.  
"PS, sembunyikan aku di balik topimu, perban-kun!" ucap Rone.  
"Huh? Perban-kun? Namaku Oliver!" ucap Oliver agak kesal.  
"Cepat!" Rone pun bersembunyi di balik topi Oliver.  
"Pergi ke Jalan Yulius Usman tepatnya nomor 7! Ada rumah yang bercat hijau muda dan hijau tua!" jelas Rone.  
"_Cat_? Kucing?" tanya Oliver.  
"Ish! Disini kau bisa ngomong bahasa Indonesia kan?" tanya Lui.  
"Ya, aku tahu maksudnya warna dinding kan?" tanya Oliver.  
"Betul!" jawab Rone.

Mereka pun mencari alamat yang diberitahukan oleh Rone. Sesampainya disana, terlihatlah sebuah rumah sederhana yang halaman depannya terhalangi oleh mobil dan tanaman lainnya -_-

"Mana rumahnya?" tanya Oliver.  
"Setahuku, ini hanya Garasi saja!" ketus Len.  
"Itu! Di belakang mobilnya ada pintu berwarna hijau tua kan? Itu pintu masuk ke rumahnya!" tukas Rone.  
"Gimana caranya masuk?" tanya Lui.  
"Panggil saja 'Arini' dari balik gerbang ini!" tukas Rone.  
"Oke, hufh, ARINI! ARINI!" teriak Ryuuto dengan nada ala orang yang sedang nyamper.  
Krriet….pintu dibuka, terlihatlah sesosok yang berambut biru, berkacamata biru, berkulit putih ala orang, bermata biru crystal, memakai baju bergambar emoticon dan bertuliskan 'Big Smile', memakai celana hitam. Sesosok itu melihat ke arah gerbang, kelihatannya dia terlihat tak mengenal mereka berlima #Sok ga kenal XD. Sesaat sosok itu mendekati mereka berlima.(Ini Arhi versi UTAUloid Tee-Hee)

"Anda anda siapa?" tanya sosok itu.  
"Eh? Dia ga kenal kami! Masa' sih?" tanya Lui, Len, dan Ryuuto.  
"Kami adalah Vocaloid Shota…" jawab Piko.(Akhirnya mereka ngaku kalau mereka Shota XD)  
"A…Arhi!" panggil Rone yang keluar dari topi Oliver.  
"Hah? Arhi?" tanya mereka berlima.  
"Rone, sedang apa kau?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata Arhi!

To Be Continue…

* * *

Rey : OC kembali bermunculan!  
Keysa : Aku belum juga masuk!*Kesal*  
Oliver Zero : Sabar!  
Arhi : Keysa masuknya nanti di chap 1000! XD  
Keysa : Huh! *membuang muka*  
Reisen : *memungut muka Keysa (?)*  
Senna : Reisen! Jangan gitu! *memeluk Reisen*  
Reisen : Oniisan! Mana Onee-sama dan Onii-sama?  
Senna : Ga tau Reisen!  
Arhi : Hehe, nanti ceritanya lanjut ya! *Meregangkan badan*  
Rain : Waa! Cerita GaJe! Cerita GaJe! Harus diabadikan! Akan saya Save Pages di halaman saya!  
Sherry Yukari : Sejak kapan kamu punya HP, Rain?  
Rain : Eh? Salah ngomong, maksudnya di folder saya! Gomenasai!  
Sinta : Haaaah, ngapain cerita GaJe gini di Save Pages di program kita ya ga, San? *melirik Santi*  
Santi : Iya juga sih…  
Efen : Haaaaaaaaaaah…..saya kaga mau masuk ah!  
Rone : Sialan! Kekuatan ane kan masih ada! *Ngambek*  
Lenny : Nama saya dibawa bawa…-_-  
ComS : Perintah dari ArhiArDelPut05…  
Amuro : Apakah itu?  
ComS : Walau GaJe, maukah kalian memberi Review? Para Readers?  
Keysa : Kaga mau! Lagian Kaga ade Readersnya woy!  
Rey : Ada…tuh! *nunjuk ke layar monitor/HP yang lagi baca fic GaJe ini*  
ComS : Semoga saja ada Readersnya…T_T  
Oliver : Kalau ga salah, ComS robot kan?  
Len : Kenapa bisa nangis? -_-  
Lui : Kan itu hanya imajinasi saja! Mirip Angelica!#Dijitak Arhi.

Thanks for Reading it! Arigatou! Makasih! Hatur Nuhun! Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Shota Advanture!  
****Author : ****ArhiArDelPut05**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Arhi : Kembali lagi dengan saya yang Ga Jelas siapa saya#Plakk  
Keysa : Emang situ kaga jelas!  
Rey : Jangan jadiin kami Disclaimer ya!  
Zero : Biar mereka saja yang jadi Disclaimer dan Warning *nunjuk ke arah Oliver, Lui, Len, Piko, dan Ryuuto*  
Yang ditunjuk : *Membuang muka* Ga Mau!  
Arhi : Siapa yang mau jadi Disclaimer dan Warning?  
ComS : Ini teks nya!  
Arhi : Hanya ComS saja yang setia membawakan teks yang saya bawa! *Terharu*  
Zero : Di bilangin mereka!  
Len : Kaga mau!  
Arhi : Ya udah! Oliver Disclaimer dan Lui Warning!  
Oliver&Lui : Eh? Nape kami?  
Arhi : Biarinlah! Kali kali kalian XD  
Oliver&Lui : Iya terserah deh!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Oliver : Vocaloid bukan milik Arhi! Vocaloid milik Yamaha. Cerita yang aneh dan GaJe ini baru milik Arhi, dan saya tidak mau masuk ke cerita ini, kenapa saya jadi pemain utama lagi! *Kesel***

**Warning : Lui : Sangat amat GaJe karena menggunakan GaJe no Jutsu, Banyak Typo, OC bermunculan, Kesalahan EYD, Cerita ga nyambung sama chap 1, de el el!**

* * *

Arhi : Ya, mulai!

.

.

Arhi langsung tahu mereka adalah Vocaloid Shota...

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Arhi.  
"Aku meminta mereka membantuku!" jelas Rone.  
"Err...tahu gini ga usah kemari!" ketus Piko.  
"Ya udah...siapa suruh kemari!" tukas Arhi.  
"Jiahh! Rone yang suruh!" tukas Len.  
"Kata Rone dia butuh bantuan kami..." jelas Oliver.  
"Eeh? Rone! Kalau mau minta bantuan ke aku aja! Ga usah ke mereka!" ketus Arhi.  
"Kan...ini perintah ente..." ketus Rone.  
"Oke...sebelum kalian bisa ke Secret Island...lawan aku dulu!" ucap Arhi menantang mereka berlima.  
"Jiah...kami ga punya senjata apa apa..." ketus Ryuuto.  
"Ga apa dah..." ucap Lui ngeluarin cambuk.  
"Boleh juga!" Len bersiap menggunakan Road Rollernya dan pedang pisangnya(?)  
"Boleh deh..." Piko juga menyiapkan USB pistolnya(?) Oliver? Menyiapkan gergaji mesinnya XD.

Mereka pun betarung. (Rone jadi naratornya XD) Ya...terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Arhi(UTAUloid) vs Vocaloid Shota...Ya, Arhi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menahan gergaji mesin Oliver. Ryuuto melemparkan Lolipopnya(?), segera Arhi tahan dengan Shuriken besarnya. Arhi melemparkan seribu pisau ke arah Len dan Lui. Lui langsung menahan seluruh pisau dengan mencambuknya. Len juga menahan pisau itu dengan pedang pisangnya(?). Segera Arhi mengeluarkan sabitnya segera Piko menembak bumerang sabit Arhi(?). Arhi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan terjadi baku tembak antara Arhi vs Piko. Mereka terus bertarung dan bertarung dan bertarung terus bertarung...

"Hah...hh..hh..." mereka semua pada cape. Pada hasilnya DRAW!

* * *

"Cih...kalian kuat juga!" tukas Arhi.  
"Sebenernya kau curang! Punya semua senjata!" ketus Lui.  
"Iya iyalah! Kaga lihat di profil Arhi ArDel sang UTAUloid yang dirilis entah kapan pada tahun 2014! NyaHAHAHAHA!" Arhi tertawa ala Hiruma Eyeshield21.  
"Err...dia menyeramkan juga ya?" ucap Oliver sweatdrop.  
"Yah...Lolipopku patah..." ucap Ryuuto melihat Lolipopnya patah.  
"Jiah! Mikiran Lolipop ceunah!" ejek Len menggunakan basa Sunda XD.  
"Se...sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa Sunda, Len?" tanya Piko.  
"Sejak aku masuk ke fic ini..." jawab Len -_-  
"Oke...akan kuantar kalian ke Secret Island!" tukas Arhi.  
"Err...Keysa Mode ON untuk Arhi..." ucap Rone -_-  
"Oke...ikuti aku! Pesawat terbang segala bisa!" ucap Arhi ngeluarin Kapal terbang dari kantong ajaibnya doraemon(?) dan bicara ala Doraemon.  
"Dengan alat ini kalian bisa naik dan terbang ke Secret Island..." jelas Arhi sangat mirip dengan Doraemon :3  
"Ga pake pintu ajaib aja?" tanya Oliver.  
"Oke!" ucap Arhi. "Pintu AJAIB!"  
"Ayo masuk..." ucap Rone yang entah kenapa bisa terbang lagi -_-  
"Eh...I...Iya..." ucap mereka.

* * *

Mereka pun masuk ke Secret Island dengan pintu ajaibnya. Saat Di Secret Island, Kekuatan Rone hilang lagi dan diam di atas topi Oliver. Sementara Arhi pergi lewat jalan lain...

"Err...Kau mau kemana?" tanya Oliver.  
"Aku?" Arhi balik bertanya.  
"Iya..." jawab Oliver.  
"Lewat jalan pintas! Mau ngasihin naskah cerita ke Lenny-sama!" jawabku.  
"Ye! Kenapa kami ga?" tanya Lui.  
"Jiah! Kalau kalian ikut aku, ga rame ceritanya woy! Kalau udah ketemu Lenny-sama kan otomatis ceritanya beres dan The End!" tukas Arhi pergi setelah menutup jalan pintas.  
"Grrh...Sialan..." ketus Len.

* * *

Mereka berenam pun melakukan perjalanan di Secret Island. Saat itu terlihatlah sebuah Istana berwarna merah...

"I...Istana?" tanya Piko.  
"Ada ratunya ga?" tanya Ryuuto :3  
"Adalah!" jawab Rone.  
"Diam disana!" tukas Kira.  
"Ha...hah? K..kau...siapa?" tnya Oliver kaget.  
"Tidak hanya Kira...kami juga!" ucap Rion(Bukan Tone Rion!), Meirin, Ghesya(?), Yuuki, dan Cel.  
"Ha...hah? Kok Ghesya bantuin Cel?" tanya Rone.  
"Entahlah...dipaksa Arhi nih! Tiba tiba dia datang dan memberikan naskah ke kami, lalu melakukan teleportasi deh..." jelas Ghesya.  
"Bawang merahku mana?" tanya Meirin.  
"Grrr...Bawang Merahmu kubuang semua!" Tukas Cel kesal.  
"Jangan marah marah loh...nanti cepet tua..." tegur Rion.  
"Cel...itu...rr...hmm..." ucap Yuuki gelagapan.  
"Galak!" ucap Kira yang sedaritadi serius.  
"Jiah...mereka kayaknya ngajak ribut nih..." ucap Lui mengeluarkan cambuknya.  
"Dia punya cambuk! Stop Time!" ucap Ghesya dan waktu pun berhenti. Meirin, Ghesya, dan Kira pun mulai menyerang.

Kira membentuk sebuah tornado yang siap untuk diarahkan pada mereka berlima, loh? Kenapa mereka berlima? Rone kemana? Ia lari bersama Rane, adiknya -_- Meirin menyiapkan Fire Swordnya di depan mata Oliver, sementara Ghesya sibuk melemparkan pisaunya agar mengeliling mereka berlima.

"Play Time!" teriak Ghesya sambil melempar pisaunya.

Dengan cepat Oliver menahan Pedang api Meirin dengan gergaji mesinnya. Dengan cepat Lui menepis semua pisau Ghesya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tornado? Segera saja Ryuuto melemparkan Lolipopnya ke Tornado itu (?) Ajaib! Tornado langsung berhenti! Benar benar keberuntungan!(Heboh)

"Gacha!" ucap Ryuuto senang(Nama sendiri dibawa bawa -_-)  
"Jiah...kita berdua kaga ngapa ngapain nih..." ucap Len dan Piko.  
"Water Blast!" ucap Rion dan segera saja bola air ditembakkan kearah Len dan Piko.  
TRANG!  
"Huh...beraninya lawan BANANA SWORD ku, JIAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Len dengan psikopat nya -_-  
"Banana Sword?" tanya Meirin. "Fuh...aku juga punya ONION BOOMERANG! JIAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Meirin mirip Len. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.  
"Kukira Meirin mau menertawakannya..." batin Cel.  
"Shuriken!" Yuuki melemparkan Shuriken besarnya ke arah Piko. Segera Piko menembaknya dengan USB(?)  
"Fire Blast!" ucap Cel, langsung saja api keluar dari tangan Cel dan mengarah pada mereka.  
"Dragon Fire..." ucap Cel, langsung saja api itu berubah menjadi naga api dan menyemburkan api kepada mereka berlima, otomatis mereka berlima langsung gosong(?)

* * *

Mereka terus bertarung dan pada akhirnya...To Be Continued...

* * *

Arhi : Jiah...susah banget nyari kata untuk TBC...  
Rey : Tubercolosis?  
Arhi : Bukan! Tapi To Be Continue...  
ComS : Ada pesan lagi dari ArhiArDelPut05...  
Keysa : Nanti! Ane mau protes dulu nih...  
Arhi : Apa?  
Keysa : Kenapa ane belum masuk juga?  
Efen : Kamu ga akan masuk Keysa!  
Keysa : Grrrh...*kesal*  
Arhi : Nanti di chap selanjutnya...  
ComS : Oke...pesan dari ArhiArDelPut05...  
Sinta&Santi : Minta Reviewnya dong Readers...anggap THR ke kami XD  
Keysa : Ga ada Readersnya juga...-_-  
Arhi : Biarin!

Review Please...tunggu chap selanjutnya XD


End file.
